Elimination Chamber
Michael Cole: Welcome to the final stop before the showcase of the immortals where one man's dreams may finally come true but For One to go to heaven they must go through hell to get there and that's what this Pay Per View is all about Ladies and Gentlemen doing whatever it takes to get to the top! Jerry Lawler: Oh damn right about that Cole, took the words straight out of my mouth. You are looking live at the jam packed stadium in Pheonix Arizona 22,000 fans in here tonight to see what is going to transpire here tonight at Elimination Chamber! Michael Cole: I am Michael Cole this is Jerry Lawler at ringside and we are going to start things off huge with Raw's EFW Championship Elimination Chamber Match! Howard Finkel: The Following contest is an Elimination Chamber Matchhhhhh!!!!!!! for the EFW Championship the rules of this match are the following 4 men will locked shut inside their pods two men will start the match until another Superstar will come into the match at any random time the last man standing after all have been Eliminated will be the EFW Champion! Howard Finkel: Introducing First the EFW Champion...Chrissssssss Xtreeeeeeeeeeme! Howard Finkel: Introducing Second a challenger...The American Aristocrat! Albertooooooooooooooooooo Dellllllllllllll Rioooooooooooooooooooo! Howard Finkel: Introducing Thirldy a challenger...Camron Moooooooore! Howard Finkel: Introducing Fourthly a challenger....Daniel....Moxl-------- *Howard Finkel is interrupted by Daniel Moxley and The Head Hunter as he is chokeslammed by The Head Hunter* Daniel Moxley: Yeah whatever with your boring intro's bud, I am Daniel Moxley and this Head Hunter and one of us are about to be the new EFW Champion sit back and witness history folks! Match 1) 'Chris Xtremec vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. AdamEEF vs. vs. The Head Hunter vs.Camron Moore vs. Daniel Moxley - Elimination Chamber Match for the EFW Championship' *After Match Segment Daniel Moxley is seen bandaging up his scarred leg from the chamber with bandages* *Adam walks in the Medical room* Adam: Yo, I got my match next Moxley you still have to tell me who my opponent is for both US and EU championships come on? Moxley: That man will be Raj Singh! Adam: Ha thanks for making it easy pal. Match 2) Adam vs. Raj Singh - Winner Takes All Match for both the European Championship and United States Championship Michael Cole: Dear god almighty!! as my old friend JR would say! But oh my god we just saw two people go out at there best for both titles and they left everything they had in that ring tonight to go to Wrestlemania 2! but for the Chamber match that was just full out war! I had to close my eyes on some parts king that was so gory! *As The Head Hunter's Pyro comes up Head Hunter comes down to the ring but only to be attacked as the bell rings by the other one dragged down to the ring and seems to be hit by the pyrotechnics from the other Hunter* Michael Cole: What the hell has he lost his damn mind he could be dead just stop the match Now! Match 3) The Head Hunter vs. The Head Hunter - Mask vs. Mask Match *RPS Backstage alongside Celtic Champion in Celtic's Locker room* *Celtic Champion is called over by RPS outside his locker room to talk* RPS: look ok you can't do anything risky inside that chamber tonight or anything smart because we can't let these guys get to face Kyle at Mania 2 after everything I've been through title defense afer title defense this night at Elimiantion Chamber means the most out of them all because if I don't win tonight I don't go to Wrestlemania it's my last chance to headline to biggest stage of the year... I am on Day 199 and if I don't pass tonight it will all be washed away in a heartbeat I have to reach that milestone of 200 Days and I'd be looked at as an idol one of the greats and a future Hall Of Famer even! Celtic: I got this man you just stay back and I'll take them out one by one *pats back and leaves* Match 4)' Rated Peep Superstarc vs. Jason T vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer vs. Celtic Champion vs. Best In The World vs. Hunter Ryan - Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Championship' *After Match Scence - If Rated Peep Superstar Wins the match he hits attacks RPS onto the ground and leaves him with a 450Splash* ''' '''BQ: Rate Card